The man with a bell and the young Kunoichis!
by CatofCompleteChaos
Summary: Team 7 go on a mission and they come across a few surprises. Now that Sakura has been captured by a pervert, what will they do? Stupid Suckish Summary'sR&R, flames accpeted! Arigato!


It was a beautiful morning…until Sasuke reached the bridge...

"Cats have 9 lives, which makes them ideal for experimentation, Sakura-Chan!" Sasuke heard Sakura scream before hitting Naruto on the head, sending him flying into the river and floating away from the group. Sakura sighed before seeing Sasuke, she ran towards him,

"SAAASUKE KUN!" Sakura waved her hand madly above her head, when she reached him she slid her fingers into the straps of her backpack nervously,

"Hi Sasuke Kun. I was wondering if you'd...Uhh...like to..." but Sakura was cut off by Kakashi,

"Sakura, it's not good to be talking to yourself." Sakura looked up. Sasuke was standing on the bridge and Naruto was scurrying out of the river.

"I hope you guys are ready for today, it's going to be a big mission."

"Hn" Said Sasuke,

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto yelled with his fist in the air,

Sakura was too busy admiring Sasuke to reply. When they began walking, Sasuke and Naruto were in front and Sakura was talking to Kakashi. Kakashi sighed to himself, _Sakura has become a beautiful Kunoichi, yet she wastes herself on Sasuke…I wonder what will happen between the two…_

Naruto ran to the front,

"I am going to do this all on my own! So you fluzzets just stay back and watch!" Sasuke cocked his eyebrow, _fluzzets? _Sakura ran up and kicked Naruto in the head,

"Naruto Baka! We are a team! We will do this as a team!" Sakura growled and walked away with her fists clenched before she heard a chuckle behind her. She turned around, her eyes flaming.

"WHAT?" Kakashi blushed, Naruto smiled and Sasuke did nothing, he kept the same blank face on. Sakura looked around; she couldn't see what was so funny.

Kakashi walked up and whispered in her ear, "Your skirt is tucked into your underwear." Sakura shrieked and pulled her skirt down to cover her pink undies.

Later on in the day, Sakura walked behind the group to make sure nothing would ever happen again. When they reached their destination for the day, it was barely midday. "Oi, Kakashi…I thought it was supposed to be night by the time we got here." For the first time in the whole day, Sasuke spoke. "It's because he wasn't late and… coming to think about it, he didn't bring his book…or perve on Sakura." Sasuke armed himself, holding a kunai in both hands, he ran at Kakashi. Sakura armed herself too, throwing ninja stars at Kakashi. Naruto stood there dumbfounded, Sakura ran up to him while Sasuke constantly attacked Kakashi. "Ne, Sakura Chan? What's wrong with perving?" The pink haired girl rolled her eyes, "Its not that he is perving, it's because he _wasn't _perving. That man isn't Kakashi!" Kakashi stopped in his tracks, pinning down Sasuke, "OI, Would you two help me out?" Sakura ran and told Naruto to watch. She did several hand seals summoning a great water beast. Kakashi just dodged it. "See? He didn't use his Sharingan to copy me!" Sakura was kicked to the ground as was Naruto. The man chuckled. "Good work team 7. You managed to pick out that I wasn't your leader." The man chuckled again before a loud puff of smoke made everyone cough. Sakura couldn't believe who it was…

"Kiba? What the heck are you doing here?" Kiba smiled revealing his teeth and Akamaru jumped out of his jumper. Shino and Hinata came from the trees. "Great. Now both our missions have been achieved. You managed to pick us out, and we managed to follow you to the destination point." Sakura stood up, her face a dark red. "Does…does…that mean…you saw the…the..." Sakura fainted.

When Sakura woke up, Hinata was applying a cold cloth to her head. All Sakura could see was green and all she could smell was mould. "Uhh, where am I?" Hinata smiled innocently. "You're in my tent, your going to have to sleep here. We are short 3 tents." Sakura smiled before falling back to sleep.

"How is she doing?" Kiba asked Hinata as she walked out of the tent. She just nodded. Looking around she noticed that two people were missing, Kiba and Sasuke. She heard splashing in the pool but when she went down she was screamed at, "HINATA! STAY AWAY, THEIR BATHING!" Hinata was tumbled into by Naruto; together they rolled down the hill and landed with a big splash. Hinata looked up and fainted in the progress for there, standing butt naked, was Kiba and Sasuke. Shino ran out to see what all the commotion was about. He rubbed his temples and turned around to see a black shadow skip away. The wind blew and Shino could've sworn he heard a bell. Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto ran up. "I can smell something, and it definitely isn't Sakura…I'm going to check it out." Before Kiba could go into Sakura's tent, Shino stopped him. "Kiba, shouldn't you put some clothes on before going in?" Shino pushed him away and went in himself but Sakura wasn't there. Shino ran back out, "Someone took Sakura!"

Once everyone had heard the news, they gathered around (fully clothed). "DAMMIT! I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!" Naruto was pacing around wondering if he was the only one who wanted to save Sakura. Sasuke spoke, "Kiba, Naruto, Shino and I will go. Hinata, you stay here." Hinata looked to the floor, although she wanted to go along, she didn't want to disobey and let people see her eyes, they showed too much emotion. "Shouldn't Hinata go? After we get Sakura back, she might want to talk to someone." Shino said, Naruto stepped forward, "Why doesn't she just talk to me?" Shino replied in his calm cool voice, "Naruto, girls talk better with girls. We don't know what this freak is going to do to Sakura and she might need to talk, to another GIRL." Sasuke agreed to take Hinata, "Then who is going to take care of the camp?" Kiba shoved his small dog into the middle of the circle, "Akamaru will! He will do a great job!" Although Sasuke didn't like to leave his belongings to a small dog, he knew he didn't have time to pack up the camp. "It is agreed then, we will all go and Akamaru will stay."

"Will you guys hurry up?" Naruto screamed to the others behind him, "Am I the only one who wants to save Sakura?" Naruto sped up his run, Shino replied to his remark. "No, we just don't want to…" Before Shino could finish his sentence, Naruto was caught in a huge net. Naruto screamed and Kiba jumped up onto the net. Biting and cutting at the ropes and Naruto fell to the ground. "Heh, Baka!" Once Naruto had recollected himself they started of again, before the sky went dark. They heard a loud chuckle screech across the land as the wind blew everyone of their feet. "What the hell?" Kiba stood up, "It's that scent from before! This is the freak that took Sakura!" Sasuke lifted himself off the floor, his fists clenched and his eye went red. "I can't see him…" He looked around. "Show yourself coward!" He yelled. Black mist formed in front of them before a person who looked extremely overdressed appeared before them. She had her hair out and a silver bell tied at her waist. She wore a gauntlet on her arms and a long red kimono. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Sakura!" As everyone stood up and looked at this strange person. Naruto shouted at her, "Listen here lady! I'm not one to bash up women, but I will have to if you don't tell us where Sakura Chan is!" Her sadistic smile left, "Don't insult me fool! I am a man! And for that, I'm not going to tell you where your pretty little girl friend is!" He was about to fade away when Naruto threw a Kunai at him. She easily dodged it and stopped fading away. "Oh you naughty, naughty boy!" And then he disappeared, "What the hell? Where'd he go?" Kiba felt a sharp pain in his arm; he fell to the floor blood spilling out of the wound Hinata made, "Hinata? What are you doing?" Hinata just smiled, she make a few hand seals, "Byakuan!" She bent down into her defensive position, Naruto held out his hand, "Hinata? What are you doing? Stop this!" but Naruto's hand was slapped away by Sasuke. "Leave it! That stupid bastard has her under control and she can no longer hear us. Just leave her." Kiba stood up, wincing at the pain of his arm, "So what? You guys are just going to leave her under the control of this man? Well I'm not going to let that happen." With a hell of a lot of struggle, Kiba got out a throwing star and threw it in Hinatas direction. It struck her below her stomach, her Byakuga beByakuan faded away and she collapsed to the floor. Black mist seeped out of her body. "How pitiful, she is of little use to me now. Yet I will take her nonetheless. Thanks!" And with that the man with the silver bell took Hinata. "Come back here you coward!" The laugh faded and the dark sky returned to it's normal state. "That's all he wanted? Hinata?" Everyone turned and glared at Sasuke.

"Uhh, Where…am I?" Hinata looked around. She was in a dark dungeon that smelled of moss. Her wound was healed but she could still feel it. A rat ran by and as Hinatas pale eyes followed its trail. They led up to Sakura. "Sakura!" But she was asleep. Hinata looked at the floor. She wondered what the others were doing then she thought about how she got to the dungeon in the first place. All she remembered was watching Naruto yelling at a strange man and then she blacked out. When she was surrounded by darkness, she tried to open her eyes but all she could see was three silver bells and all she could smell was blood. Upon her recalling of what happened she heard the bells sweet sound ringing. Behind that noise she heard footsteps. When she looked up, an outline of a person stood in the doorway. A deep voice echoed through the dungeon. "Hello Kunoichi. My name is Ronin. You now belong to me. You will serve me until someone can either buy you or kill me. Your work starts tomorrow. If you have any objections, get over them." Hinata assumed he was a man due to his voice, but she couldn't tell because of the lack of light in the dungeon. She wanted to speak but her voice didn't seem to work. Ronin waved his hand and Hinata fell from the ropes and onto the floor. Next Ronin slid a pack of clothes and some food under the door and walked away, the bell tingling at his waist. Hinata felt a tear leak out of her eyes. She was scared, very scared and she felt like instead of having to be there for Sakura, it would be the other way around.

Now all the guys were running hard. Kiba could barely trace the smell of the man with the bells due to the smell of sweat and his own blood. As they ran ahead, the came a huge dint in the ground. Inside was a huge place that looked like a castle crossed between a bath house. Black puffs of smoke and the sound of chains came from the place and Kiba blocked his nose, "Uhh! The smells are too strong!" Shino, who stood next to Kiba spoke, "I know it's hard, but can you smell Sakura or Hinata?" Kiba fell into deep concentration; he sifted through all of the scents and eventually smelt tea tree oil and blossoms. "Yes, they're here…" they all started to run down the hill. When Naruto fell down and slid down a bit, he hit a strange silver object. Picking it up, he heard it ring. "What, a bell? What could that be doing here?" Naruto felt something hard hit his hand and the bell went flying out of reach. Sasuke yelled, "Naruto, Baka! It's a trap!" A huge siren rang, "Shit, its too late." They started to run, but before they could reach any trees, they were ambushed by girls. "Heh, does this pervert honestly think we can be taken down by girls?" Ronin pushed to the front, "I'm afraid so. This is my group of young Kunoichi's soon your little friends will join them and slowly crush you!" The man laughed; just long enough for Naruto take action, "Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" The clones of many Naruto's out numbered the girls by far. The man said something that sounded as if it was in a different language. All the girls began to seep away into black mist and slowly the mist fled back into the castle, "Oh no you don't!" Kiba went up and started to scratch at the mist. He drew back, as if he was burnt. "Ah! What the hell?" Kiba fell to the floor, his vision was going fuzzy, "Its poison," Laughed Ronin, "soon you will be dead. Have fun!" And the man disappeared.

Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto and Shino were getting sick of this, Chasing around a pervert who used girls as his weapons. Still, they couldn't go back to Konoha without Hinata and Sakura. "Hurry up. We need to get some antidote into Kiba." Naruto walked up to Kiba who was lying on the ground breathing heavily. "Why not, instead of using medicine, I could get my bugs to suck out the poison?" Shino crouched down to Kiba; his bugs ran out and down to his hands. The poison was burning away the skin and Kiba's flesh was purple. Naruto winced, it was an ugly sight. As the bugs settled down onto different places of his hands, they began to drink a mix of blood and poison. Sasuke was getting impatient. "Why don't Naruto and I go and you to can stay here, we don't have time to play hospital!" Shino agreed. Kiba and Shino were to wait until Kiba was okay then go and reinforce Sasuke and Naruto. With that, Sasuke started running down the hill, Naruto following after.

Hinata was getting bored. She wondered if the others had gone back to Konoha and just left Sakura and her to die. She let a sob escape her lips. "Don't cry little one. It's not as bad as you think it is here. Soon you will be out of this place and serving under me." Ronin opened the cage, Hinata was shaking with fear, she wanted to activate her Byakuan and get out of here but her chakra had been taken slowly by the cage she was held in. She felt weak and hopeless and Ronin pulled out a silk hanker chief and wiped away Hinatas fallen tears. "You will be a valuable Kunoichi, with that amazing talent of yours. Byakuan was it?" Hinata nodded, choking back another sob. Ronin sighed, "Soon, Kunoichi, soon you will serve me, Along with the pink haired girl." Ronin looked at Sakura who lay there sleeping, breathing heavily. Ronin smiled to himself and looked back at Hinata as she spoke, "What…m-makes you think t-that I will serve y-you so…easily?" Ronin smirked, and standing up her patted Hinata on the head, "What be your name child?" Hinata looked up; she thought that she mustn't be very attractive her eyes all red, puffy and blood shot. She told him her name, soon after regretting it. "Well, Hinata. You, along with the four hundred and fifty three girls that serve me," Hinata gasped, her eyes wide, "I don't think it will be a problem having you serve me." Hinata looked at her feet, worried that Ronin would see the fear in her eyes. "Get some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day." He picked Hinata up and placed her on the bed, he did the same for Sakura who had landed on the floor. As soon as Sakura felt Ronin's warm hands on her, her eyes snapped open and she attempted to hit Ronin and Ronin dropped Sakura on the bed with a loud thud. "What do you want you perverted freak!" Just as he went to answer, a bell formed at his waist from nothing, Sakura watched with deep interest and awe. Ronin looked up at the cage door. "Your damn obnoxious friends are back. Soon they will be joining my little brother in hell." Ronin went to close the door but Sakura latched onto his back. _Inner Sakura: Hell yeah! You may have no Chakra but there's plenty of energy left to fight off perverts!_ In her head she secretly thanked Naruto for saying things that Sakura would beat him up for. Now she had enough practice to beat up this guy. Sakura commenced hitting Ronin on the head over and over, but soon she was flung onto the floor. "Looks like you'll just have to come with me and watch your friends die." He chuckled and Hinata ran to the front of the cage. Holding the bars she saw Ronin walking away with a frightened Sakura in his hand.

"Damnit! Another bell! Would you stop finding them? There are too many girls to take on!" Naruto and Sasuke were surrounded by girls for fifth time. Sasuke managed to stay away from the bells but Naruto didn't have trouble finding them. Standing back to back Naruto and Sasuke armed themselves. "Come on Sasuke! You should be used to fighting off girls! You're surrounded by them back at Konoha!"

"Yes but their not trying to KILL ME!" Sasuke kicked another girl away. "Ahh, this feels wrong! I hate beating up girls!" Sasuke told Naruto to stop joking around and keep on going. "How can some misrepresented man get so many girls to serve him?" They kept looking around for the things that lead them to do such a stupid thing. But found nothing.

"Before we have a nice after noon kill, I want you to have this for your protection." Ronin turned Sakura around and began to fiddle with her hair. _Inner Sakura: For my protection? What the hell is he doing? _"There, looks nice with your pink hair. Now come, you will join me in killing these irritating fools." Sakura smiled, "Yes master. They will soon see the fiery pits of hell!" They both laughed and headed towards the exit of the castle.

"Is it just me, or are the numbers getting bigger and bigger?" Sasuke smirked as he kicked yet another girl away sending her flying to the back of the crowd. "It's just that you are getting weaker because you are using your chakra, I suggest you stop before you faint." Just as Naruto was about to reply, the sky went dark and they heard that same malevolent laugh. "Not again!" Naruto yelled, the girls cleared a path and bowed their heads. "Good to see you again." Ronin said with sarcasm, "But this time, I bring you a visitor!" Sakura came forward; Naruto ran towards her and grabbed her by the arms. "Sakura! It's so good to see you safe!" Just as Naruto was about to hug her, she slashed at his arms and continued to attack him. "Sakura! What are you doing? It's me, Naruto!" Sasuke kicked her away, _Inner Sasuke: Damn that felt good. _"SASUKE TEME! Don't hurt her!" Sasuke replied, "Think Dobe! Sakura never wears her hair up! That bastard is controlling her with that hair tie, along with all the other girls!" Ronin laughed even more sadistically then anything. "You fool! You're quite wrong! I think I'm going to enjoy watching the young Kunoichi blindly killing her own comrades! Go young one!" Sakura nodded and commenced to attack Naruto and Sasuke, She threw Kunai's and throwing stars at them before running up to kick Sasuke in the face. Naruto came up behind her and tried to restrain her but she punched him in the face for trying. After it seemed almost hours, Sasuke and Naruto were lying on the floor, covered in blood from cuts and small doses of blood coming from their mouths. "Kosu, we have to retreat." Naruto was stopped by Sasuke. "No, we have to win this." Naruto pulled Sasuke to his feet, "Open your eyes Sasuke! There's no sense in fighting a loosing battle! Now swallow your pride and retreat!" Sasuke's eyes turned red, "No. I'm going to-" Sasuke was cut off by a loud bang. As they struggled to stay on their feet, Sakura was taken away by a cloud of bugs. Even as she attempted to jump out, the bugs held her safely in their grip. While she struggled to get off Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto and Shino turned their attention towards Ronin. "Where's Hinata?" Kiba screamed. Ronin replied, smiling evilly "Relax, she is safe. But you will never find her you thieves!" Ronin lashed out, sending a sword connected to his arm. Sasuke acted quickly and jumped in the way, blocking it with a Kunai. "Hah, you fool. Your little toys are no match for my blade of darkness!" Ronin pushed harder and Sasuke saw the blade cutting through the Kunai, immediately he kicked Ronin over his head. As soon as Sasuke struggled to his feet, Ronin was on top of him again. Kiba shoved Naruto into Ronin and as Naruto glared at him Kiba ran underneath the cloud of bugs holding Sakura. He told Shino to lower the cloud and Kiba got on. Sakura tried to get off the cloud but Kiba easily restrained her, holding her face against the surface. He held her under his legs and managed to get to the back of her head. He ripped the bell out of her hair, taking a clump of hair with it. The hair fell to the ground but the bell turned into the black poisonous liquid and stained the hair like ink. Sakura woke up, feeling pressured to the ground, she screamed and kicked Kiba off. He landed on the ground which wasn't to far as Shino had brought the cloud down. As Kiba laid there twitching Sakura stepped off, spitting to get any bug remains out of her mouth. "You're welcome Sakura." Kiba said sarcastically.

Sakura was angry, she knew that Ronin had taken control of her and she wasn't happy about it. She was on the verge of screaming. _Inner Sakura: I have an urge to KILL SOMEONE! _She walked over to the fighting group of men but before she was noticed by them she came up with a plan. She turned around to Kiba and Shino. "Lie on the ground and play dead!" After a bit of argument from Kiba, the two decided to do what she asked. She turned back to the others, she started to run and tying up her hair, she got to the middle and pushed them apart, "My lord! Allow me to chastise these fools! Sit back and watch. It should prove to be interesting and entertaining for you." Sakura stood ready, Kunai on hand she started to run. She got closer and closer to Naruto and Sasuke before turning around and jumping; now she got closer and closer to Ronin who was completely unaware of what Sakura was doing. She landed on Ronin with a loud thud, sending them both crashing to the floor. "What are you doing Kunoichi?" Ronin screamed at Sakuras face. Sasuke and Naruto eventually caught on to Sakuras plan and ran up to them both. They held a Kunai at Ronin's throat and demanded, "Where the hell is Hinata!" Ronin looked away, not wanting to admit defeat, "In the dungeons bottom floor." Kiba and Shino got up and were about to take leave when Sakura objected. "Wait for me! I could prove to be useful as a guide and a way to sneak you past all the girls!" Kiba and Shino waited around while Sakura interrogated Ronin. "Wait! Kiba ran up, He cut the bells off Ronin's waist. "No! You…fool" Ronin's body collapsed in revealing that Ronin was actually a corpse controlled by bells. It sifted away into ash, Sakura in the middle. She screamed, "Eww!" She stood back and dusted herself off.

As they continued down the hill, they saw the castle blowing off into dust. "What? The castle too?" Naruto ran to the entrance and kicked it in. It collapsed and all the girls looked up. They stood up about to attack when Sakura ran to the front, "Wait! Don't hurt them! They are with our master! He sent them to help us change our trademark. Everyone needs to pull this out of there hair and drop it on the floor." The girls stood there deciding whether to believe her or not, while Kiba came up and tapped her on the shoulder, "Sakura, we don't have time. Soon this place with be a dust heap. We need to find Hinata!" Sakura nodded, "Sasuke, Naruto and Shino, you stay here and convince them, I'll go with Kiba and find Hinata." Sasuke glared at Kiba, he hated following orders but he decided to nonetheless.

"Here, Hinata should be in here." Sakura pushed the door open and skipped down the steps. She shuddered at the familiar smell of damp. "Sakura? Is that you?" Hinata spoke weakly, drained of strength. "Yes Hinata, it's me. We are going to get you out of here." Sakura began to pick the lock when Kiba just kicked the door down. He picked Hinata up bridal style and fled out of the room. He smiled down at Hinata who fell asleep in his arms. When they got out they were covered in ash. Naruto was sitting on the ground, his legs and arms crossed, his face overcome with a look of great jealousy. Sakura looked over at Sasuke, who was covered in girls, all four hundred and fifty three of them, all waiting in line to get to look at their Sasuke-Kun. Sakura told them all to go home and as they started to leave, Sasuke smiled at Sakura. A memory she would hold for a long time to come. Kiba wiped Hinatas face with his sleeve and Sakura shook her hair with her hand, feeling a huge clump of hair gone, "Ahh! What the hell? WHO DID THIS TO ME?" Naruto pointed at Kiba and Sakura ran after him, "YOURE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS DOG BOY!" Once they came back. Kiba had a huge lump on his head and Sakura having a satisfied look on her face headed away from the huge lump of ash which was once a castle.

When they got back to the camp site, they were shocked to find everything covered in urine. Kiba smiled uneasily and rubbed the back of his head, "Akamaru must've had a different idea to what we said." He prepared himself for another punch. "HEY AT LEAST EVERYTHING IS SAFE!" Another lump formed itself on Kiba's head.

When they arrived at Konoha, they were met by Kurenai and Kakashi. "What took you guys so long?" They all decided to go out for lunch to tell the story. When they were all full and restored of their normal health, they went and saw Tsunade. "I see, well in that case I must pay you double for your hard work and also pay you the bounty that was on Ronin's head. Good work." Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata and Shino all collected their money and left. They were standing outside Hokage's building before Naruto approached Sakura. "Ne, Sakura Chan. Why don't you go on a date with me? I'll buy you some ramen!" Sakura punched Naruto in the head. "Naruto Baka! I'm going with Sasuke!" She looked around but Sasuke was no where to be found. She looked at her feet in shame. "Oh well, what about you Hinata?" She turned around and blushed. "Uhh, I…Um…I think…I'd…like that?" Naruto smiled, "Okay! Great! Shino and Kiba can come too!" They nodded and headed off to the ramen shop (again). Sakura tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Can I come too?" Naruto smiled joyfully "Sure Sakura Chan!"

When Sasuke got home, he stripped of and got into the bath. Forgetting to close the curtain, he stood up and walked to the window. And there he saw, dark silhouettes of eyes, all four hundred and fifty three pairs.


End file.
